urbanlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Slaughter
As a undead demon Due to the chaos and massive size of the Neather at his rule, Slaughter at first considered giving half of his power to his servants, but that choice was out of option as it could threaten his reign. To avoid giving too much power to someone else, he divided that power into 10 pieces and gave it to 500 warriors called the Ten Commandments. Personality as a demon Slaughter is a ruthless, tyrannical demon that has been in constant clash with the Supreme Deity for millions of years, due to their opposing natures. He is extremely devoted to the laws of his clan and despises anyone in his army that attempts to betray him, even his own sons. Should anyone were to ever oppose him, he would either grant them a punishment that would put them through endless torture or inflict genocide on many civilians. Due to this, he is feared by many, including his son, Zeldris, who follows every command his father gives him, regardless of whether it's something he's not on board with. Due to his tremendous power and his status as king, Slaughter has a large sense of pride and confidence in himself and looks down upon those that attempt to oppose him. Despite this, he does not hold back against his opponents. Instead, he is always willing to display his full power to its true extent to ensure his victory. He also has a rivalry with the Supreme Goddess of the Goddess clan and after the betrayal of Meliodas he teamed up with the Supreme Goddess to punish their children cursing them for 3,000 years. Powers and Abilities Slaughter, as the ruler of the strongest of the Clans, the Demons, is the most powerful character in the series, rivaled only by the Supreme Deity, the ruler of the Goddesses. His raw power is acknowledged by even Meliodas to be on a godly scale and far beyond Meliodas's own massive power. Even Zeldris armed by a portion of the King's own magic power acknowledges his power still pales compared to the full power of Slaughters and even Meliodas armed by that power cannot reach the Slauhter's level. Meliodas also notes it is impossible to achieve a level of power even close to his father's even with training alongside Zeldris and Estarossa and the only way to gain power equal to the King is if Meliodas is to absorb all the Commandments. Slaughter's power is also shown by how from having inherited a mere portion of his powers, Meliodas and Zeldris became the strongest of the Ten Commandments. In battle, the Slaughter is easily the mightiest fighter in the series, rivaled only by the Supreme Deity, wielding not only millenia worth of combat experience and therefore unparalled combat prowess but also godly offensive and defensive powers to back said skill up. His might is shown by how during the Holy War, he single-handedly crushed the rebellion of the Vampires without sustaining even a scratch and did the same effortlessly to Meliodas, with his elder son even openly acknowledging he was utterly powerless before his father. He utterly defeated Wild countless times and decisively defeated Meliodas, Wild and Ban over 60,9 times. Even after they manage to turn his power against him, defeating him proved too much and only with Wild's full-powered sacrifice was it enough to stall the De just enough for Meliodas and Ban to escape. Being the colossal being as he is, his physical prowess is easily the greatest. He is easily strong enough to nearly crush Wild within his finger, effortlessly flick him aside with a single finger and his resilience can effortlessly withstand Wild's attacks without any scratch, only being minorly wounded when Wild super-charged himself and even that proved to be of no hinderance. Despite his size, he is tremendously fast as well and his skills in swordsmanship allows him to deliver strikes of phenomenally great speed and strength, able to cut cleanly through mountains and easily entirely pressure Meliodas and Ban, despite their far smaller size and great agility, even managing to cut off Ban's arm. With his sword skills alone, he easily repelled Meliodas's attacks and quickly defeated him.Slaughter also wields unprecedented skill in curses and blessings, capable of crafting spells of immense durability and potency, such as the Immortality Curse he inflicted on Meliodas, which will allow him to revive no matter how many times or the method by which he dies. He even modified it to hold a fail-safe so as to be able to feed on Meliodas's emotions. The curse is strong enough that only someone as comparably powerful as the King has the ability to remove it. He also managed to convert half of his power into 10 unique extremely powerful curses that he bestowed into the Ten Commandments, which is able to affect anyone except Saughter or the Deity as well as anyone blessed with immunity to the powers of the Demon Clan. As the Commandments are able to turn other species into Demons, tSlaughter likely can also turn others into Demons himself. He is also able to bless others with immunity to the brainwashing powers of the Goddess Clan and knowledge of all the Demon Clan's secret techniques, doing so to Merlin, and grant others with a portion of his magic power, as he did with Zeldris. Slaughter can telepathically communicate with his son even when sealed and he is able to somehow mark creatures to be able to see through their eyes. As an Human Samael Salvater was the primary (but ultimately unseen) antagonist of the German , Dad's Army. Although he is based on the real dictator of World War II he can be considered a different entity due to the fact that the series, while being set in World War II Britain, takes some liberties with its setting so as to lighten the otherwise terrifying reality of life during this time period (since the show was a sitcom, which played up the absurdities of its characters and the rare villains they encountered).In the chaotic situation after the German defeat in World War I, Hitler and Slaughter formed the Nazi Party and began his slow rise to power, during which they was assisted by the Sturmabteilung. they gained popular support by promoting Pan-Germanism, antisemitism, and anticommunism. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, they transformed Germany into a single-party state based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism.1 As with reality Slaughter reigned supreme as the absolute dictator of Nazi Germany and sought to invade Europe and possibly many other regions of the world, obsessed with racial purity and extreme authority his unique take on fascist ideals led to the breakout of a World War and the deaths of countless combatants around the world : he is also infamous for being the inspiration behind the Holocaust and similar atrocities, which further upped the loss of life and made WWII one of the most costly conflicts in terms of civilian causalities, with millions of innocent children and christians being murdered by Slaughter's regime in what they referred to as the "Final Solution". "Before Death" Slaughter last appears in UK under attack by a group of American soldiers. During the attack, Slaughter suffered third-degree burns due to an explosion. After his son kills his best friend. and enters the warzone, he stops his son by grabbing his leg, and proceeds to beg for him to kill him.